Mark Evans
Mark Evans '''or Mamoru Endou (円堂 守 Endou Mamoru) in Japan, or '''Satoru Endou '''in Latin America is the goalkeeper, defender, and captain of the Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. He is also the grandson of David Evans, who was the coach of the legendary Inazuma Eleven.He is the grandfather of Silver Evans.. Appearance Mark's appearance consists of having brown eyes, eyebrows and hair, while wearing an orange bandanna above his head sporting his trademark. His Raimon goalie uniform is described by his shirt with orange sleeves with 2 teal stripes along his sides, followed by teal among the rest of his shirt and shorts. He also wears teal spike sneakers sported with a lightning-shaped logo on the middle of both sides. PETIT FILS DE PUTE SON GRAN PERE ET MORT ON SANS BRANLE IL C PA JOUé AU FOOT Personality Mark is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, David, and keeps training notebooks that his grandfather wrote, which includes killer moves. People around him call him a soccer maniac due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they are his enemy. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is thathe wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Mark's attitude is always positive thinking towards soccer: outgoing, straightforward and hyperactive when it comes to the sport. Always hardworking towards his dream of becoming soccer's number one and being loyal towards his fellow team players, but quite naive towards anything other than soccer, such as girls (like his unawareness about Sylvia and Nelly's feelings for him). His philosophy towards soccer is about enjoying it fair and square. Mark also possesses a strong sense of justice and prone to anger towards those who foul soccer, and will never fear from abandoning his post to assist his team players in need for combination moves for showing his opponents what soccer is truly about. His positiveness and vastness towards his goal however, can stray himself for looking out the condition of his teammates, but matures later on from sorting his teammates' problems out as his responsibilities as team captain. Throughout the first season, Mark's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier championship. This follow through the addition of new members (Axel , Bobby, Jude , Eric) as the gradually find their same passion for soccer as Endou's. Onwards towards the second and third season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when Mark understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating the Alia Academy, it dragged Kazemaru down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone. During the FFI, Mark continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teamates with inspiring confidence. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and to play in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He hasn't recognized that any of the girls feelings for him, such as when he carried Sylvia when she broke her heels to a party or when Camellia looks at him and blushes. Story Often seen wearing his trademark headband, Mamoru Endou is as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper and captain of the Raimon Junior High Soccer club, the "Raimon Eleven". He never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. Since he was young, he's held great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke Endou, and studies the technique-filled notebooks that his grandfather wrote years ago. Because of his positive personality, he manages to bring out the best in other Soccer players, whether they're an ally or foe. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement and respect him despite his carefree attitude. Endou constantly trains himself in order to face new opponents and increases his stamina by catching a gigantic car tire tied to a tree.He is voiced by Junko Takeuchi. Quotes *"Let's play soccer!"' *'(To the Dark Emperors, about fighting them)"No, I won't fight against a bunch of zombies!"' *'(To Nathan, about not giving up)"Nathan, all we have to do is train and get stronger!"' *'(To Jim, about giving him advice on what his training might mean)"Thanks for the advice Jim!"' Moves *'Electric God Hand:' Mark's first signature move learned from his grandfather's notes. Mark moves his hands in up and then a big yellow hand appears then he moves the hand to the ball to stop it. It later evolves to True God Hand which is only bigger in size and stronger. This techniques is from David Evans' notebook. It was first broken by Emperor Penguin No.2. It can also be used with two hands and thus, becomes bigger. *[[Fireball Knuckle|'Fireball Knuckle']]: Mark's second signature move personally learned through constant practice. Mark simply punches the ball with explosive force. In Japanese it's name is Nekketsu Punch. *'Blazing Knuckle:' Mark's third signature move that was invented during the match against Royal. It is basically using the said technique above rapidly. In Japanese it's name is '''Bakuretsu Punch.' *'Electric Majin the Hand':' Originally the technique that Mark's grandfather, David Evans, was the only one who perfected it, but Mark was finally able to perfect it during the match against Zeus Junior High. He uses his right hand for the technique unlike his Grandfather, who used his left hand in order to use the energy in his heart. It is similar to God Hand instead of a hand appearing, a majin(Demon Lord) appeared on top of Mark then he moves his similar in God Hand and stops the ball. Jordan "Reize" Greenway's Astro Break was the first killer move that broke it. This techniques is also from David Evans' notebook. *'Electric Fist of Justice:' "The Ultimate Technique" a technique that Mark's grandfather never perfected. During the time Mark was trying to learn it he ended up stopping the technique before it fully finished. The key to the technique was the "whirl". He finally understood the "whirl" and took help of Hurley Kane by learning surfing from him.He know that if he learn surfing then he would successfully learn Fist of Justice. He also learned that he doesn't have to punch the ball but to create a spinning stop. The technique looks like a fist version of God Hand and constantly spinning to stop the ball. It is the technique Mark has powered up the most, with grade 5. It is called Seigi no Teken '''in Japanese. This was first break by Desarm's '''Gungnir of of Epsilon. This move is also from David Evans' notebook. *Electric''' 'Megaton Head:' Mark invented this technique during the match against Diamond Dust, because he was outside the penalty area, he wasn't allowed to use his hands so he used his head and quickly developed this technique but not fully. Later with the help of others he learned to use this defensive move. This was the technique he used often to block the ball and sometimes for goal when he played Libero. *'Electric Hammer of Wrath:' Mark uses Majin the Hand, then leaps into the air and smashes the incoming ball with the technique. At Japanese, it is known as '''Hammer of Rage'. This move was able to block Byron, Burn and Gazelle's [[Chaos Break|'Chaos Break']] in their match against Korea's Fire Dragon. Edgar of Knights of Queen first broke it with his Excalibur. 'This technique was broken after only having been used three times.T '' Vlcsnap-40289.png|God Hand Vlcsnap-31615.png|Fireball Knuckle Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-21h46m25s120.png|Blazing Knuckle 710px-O0800045010169721159.jpg|Majin The Hand SgNTkG1.png|Fist of Justice 13D3AA0481AA7D78DFEE64_Large.jpg|Hammer of Wrath Hammer_of_wrath.jpg|Hammer of Wrath 180px-Vlcsnap-555555555.png|Hammer of Wrath Vlcsnap-61853.png|Megaton Head 0.jpg|God Catch Shot0002.png|God Catch Vlcsnap-4084.png|Ijigen The Hand Kung Fu Head.jpg Rolling Kick.jpg Grenade Shot.jpg Tornado.jpg Shot0046.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-14h30m03s25.png 138.jpg Daisuke endou.jpg Majin the hand gallery.gif Vlcsnap-4084.png Shot0002.png 0.jpg Vlcsnap-61853.png 180px-Vlcsnap-555555555.png Hammer of wrath.jpg 13D3AA0481AA7D78DFEE64 Large.jpg SgNTkG1.png 710px-O0800045010169721159.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-21h46m25s120.png Vlcsnap-31615.png Vlcsnap-40289.png 475px-Inazuma Break.png 399px-Emperor Penguin No.2.png 399px-Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-14h13m14s199.png Inazuma Drop (2).png Inazuma One Drop.png Inazuma One!.png 398px-Inazuma Break V2.png Vlcsnap-23326.png Grand fire.jpg クロスファイヤー.jpg *'''Outer Dimension Hand: The technique that Mark originally invented. He punches the ground, then releases a lightning like barrier that covers the goal area and sends the ball outside. The first time this was used was to stop England's Ace Striker Edgar Valtina's Excalibur. It is known as Ijigen the Hand in Japanese. This is his first own killer move. *[[Omega the Hand|'Omega the Hand']]:' A strong technique used by Mark AT First He Releases A Large God Hand But Is Tightened Bat It goes boom *'God Catch: It's like Maou The Hand by Endou Mamoru only the hand is sidewards Combination Moves *'Inazuma No.1 (イナズマ１号): '''He and Axel kick the ball together. It was first used to score in the match versus Brainwashing Junior High and was first blocked by '''Infinite Wall'. This technique is also from David Evans' notebook. *'Triple Defense (トリプルディフェンス): '''In this Tod and Jack come and support him. This was only used against Kirkwood Jr. *'Inazuma No.1 Drop (イナズマ１号落とし): In this Axel and Mark use Jack as a stepping stone, then they kick the ball the same time in mid-air. This is a combination of 'Inazuma One '''and 'Inazuma Drop. *'Inazuma Break (イナズマブレイク): '''Jude kicks the ball high in mid-air.Mark, Axel and Jude then kicks the ball towards the goal. It then later evolves in the match against the True '''Infinite Wall' of Neo Japan.It was used to break the Infinite Wall. This technique is also from David Evans' notebook. *'Inazuma Break V2 (イナズマはv2を破る)': It is the same as the original one but it is only stronger than the old one. *'Tri-Pegasus (トライペガサス):' In this Eric, Bobby and Mark run at top speed and then they meet at a single point. Then, it engulfs the ball in blue flames, releasing a pegasus-like aura around it, then they fly towards the bal and kicks it charging towards the goal.It was first used against Kirkwood Junior High. *'Tri-Phoenix (ザ・フェニックス):' Simply an evolved version of the Tri-Pegasus. Instead of blue flames, the ball engulfs in a burst of burning flames forming a phoenix-shape aura around itself, then they kick it towards the goal. It was named after Eric. It was also used against Kirkwood Junior High to win the match. *'Final Tornado (ファイナルトルネード): '''Shown only in the FF Arc finale against Zeus Middle. Mark, Eric and Bobby perform The Pheonix. With the ball in a phoenix standby, Axel shoots it with a Fire Tornado kick powering up the shoot with a larger and fiery phoenix image to charge straightly towards the goal. *'Death Zone 2 (デスゾーン２): It is the stronger version of Death Zone of Royal Academy. In this Bobby, Jude and Mark fly spinningly towards the sky and they form a triangle and then they kick the ball. Different from the original one, they kick it two times to make it stronger. This was used against Chaos of Alius Academy. *The Earth (ジ・アース):' ''This is the ultimate move in which all the players of Japan give their power and then Mark, Shawn and Axel kicks the ball resembling the Earth.This was only used to defeat the Geneises. This technique is also from David Evans' notebook. 475px-Inazuma Break.png|Inazuma Break Inazuma One Drop.png|Inazuma One Drop Inazuma One!.png|Inazuma One 398px-Inazuma Break V2.png|Inazuma Break V2 Inazuma-Eleven-inazuma-eleven-15511993-318-450.jpg|The Earth 138.jpg|Death Zone 2 Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-14h30m03s25.png|Tri-Pegasus Shot0046.png|The Phoenix Dual Smash.jpg Tim.jpg Hurricane Dash.jpg Tim Sanders.jpg Strike-samba-o.gif Raimon vs Dark Emperors.jpg Coil Turn.jpg Jim.jpg Double Rice Bowls.jpg Kung Fu Head.jpg Jim's Hair.jpg Rolling Kick.jpg Grenade Shot.jpg Nathan Swift.jpg Timmy Sanders.jpg Jack Wallside.jpg Bobby Shearer.jpg Axel Blaze.jpg Jim Wraith.jpg Steve Grim.jpg Tornado.jpg Shot0046.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-14h30m03s25.png 138.jpg Mark.jpg Endou's Parents.jpg Majin the hand gallery.gif Vlcsnap-4084.png Shot0002.png 0.jpg Vlcsnap-61853.png 180px-Vlcsnap-555555555.png Hammer of wrath.jpg 13D3AA0481AA7D78DFEE64 Large.jpg SgNTkG1.png 710px-O0800045010169721159.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-21h46m25s120.png Vlcsnap-31615.png Vlcsnap-40289.png 475px-Inazuma Break.png 399px-Emperor Penguin No.2.png 399px-Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-14h13m14s199.png Inazuma One Drop.png Inazuma One!.png 398px-Inazuma Break V2.png Vlcsnap-23326.png Grand fire.jpg クロスファイヤー.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Goalkeepers Category:Defenders Category:Captains